


Nathan's Whore

by RevisionaryHistory



Series: The Care and Feeding of Nathan [22]
Category: Nathan Sykes (Musician), The Wanted (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 11:17:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6468112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RevisionaryHistory/pseuds/RevisionaryHistory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A spurned ex makes trouble</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

~*~Kristin~*~

I came out of the bathroom to find Nathan lying in bed smiling while looking at his phone. The sheet was low on his hips when I crawled up from the bottom of the bed to straddle him, “Are you tweeting?”

He grinned sheepishly, “Possibly.”

“Let me see.” I reached for his phone and he held it out of my reach.

“No, embarrassing.”

This was funny, “We’re both naked and reek of sex and you’re embarrassed by something you tweeted to your fans?” He nodded. “Makes no sense.”

“Not arguing that one.”

I leaned over, running my hands up his chest and over his shoulders to his biceps. “Keep your phone.” I kissed him very slowly before turning around and laying down his legs. He had the perfect view of, well, everything. I don’t suffer from embarrassment.

His hands ran over my ass, “Oh, I like this.”

“I bet you do.” I reached down beside the bed while he was distracted. His hands went up my back and down my thighs. I slowly sat up, still straddling him, but facing away. He untangled my hair and spread it over my back before raking his nails down my back. I liked that, but I wasn’t done yet.

His voice was almost a whisper and dripped with desire, “Kristin.”

I turned my head to look down at him. I heard the click from his camera phone and laughed, “Naughty boy. Get what you want?”

He turned the screen around. No ass, but my naked back and the look on my face would serve him well, “New lock screen.”

I turned back around and found what I was looking for:

@NathanTheWanted I am such a happy boy  
@NathanTheWanted She loves me again  
@NathanTheWanted So not single anymore.

I smiled and understood his embarrassment. I like gushy adolescent Nathan. Nice to see he’s still around. And honestly, as quick as he told the world we were over I liked that he was quicker to say we were back together. His finger ran along my tan line, “Baby, what are you doing?”

I held up my phone, “Reading twitter.”

“No!” He tried to get my phone, but I had him pinned. “When did you get your phone?”

I bent over his legs again to put it on the floor, “While you were distracted with the view.”

“Oh, how I like the view.”

I laid my head on my arms, “Should I turn around or stay like this?”

“Mmmm.” His hands were running over my ass again. “Count to ten then turn around.” I started counting out loud. “Slower, start again.”

From nine to ten lasted a good fifteen seconds. I sat up on my knees and turned around. “How’s this view?”

He licked his lips, “I like this one a lot too. Other’s a bit better tonight.”

“I’ll remember that.” I kissed him very softly.

“Oh, I’m sure you will use it against me.”

I stretched out to lie on top of him, kissing him several times. Slow and teasing. “If you’re no longer single, Nath, what are you?”

He caressed from my shoulders to my ass, “Yours.”

“Can I do what I want with what’s mine?”

 

~*~Nathan~*~

That had to be the stupidest question anyone has ever asked me. I, however, am not so stupid as to say that. Long ago I accepted that she can do whatever she wants with me. The list of things I’d beg for her to do to me is very long. I stretched up to kiss her, “Yes.”

She already knew the answer and didn’t even smile, “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

I expected her kisses to deepen, but they didn’t. Her lips barely brushed mine and her fingers barely touched my skin as she moved down my arms and laced our fingers. Every touch was like a whisper. I moaned my approval. It was going to one of those nights.

While she placed those same whisper soft kisses along my neck she took our hands above my head. Bloody hell. She made a path of wet kisses along my shoulder, down my armpit, around my nipple, then back to my lips. Each touch flamed my want for her. A long slow kiss had me holding tighter to her hands. The kisses never moved past gentle. All too soon she moved away with a soft bite pulling at my lower lip. The look in her eyes read that she wanted me. I knew, but I love to see it.

I felt her voice fire nerves up my spine, “”Do you want me? Are you hard for me?”

More stupid questions. “I always want you.” I pushed my hips up, “Very hard . . . for you.”

She liked my answers. I was rewarded with a smile and another long kiss. “Don’t let go of my hands.”

Oh fuck me. I’m going to die. I love our bedroom games. “I won’t.”

Not being able to touch her only makes me want to touch her more. Instead I watched her kiss ever so slowly down my stomach. Our hands were by my hips. The sheet still coved me and she didn’t have hands. She locked eyes with me as she grabbed it with her teeth and moved it just over my cock. “You’re beautiful.”

She kissed my hipbone, “Thank you.” 

She turned our hands where mine were on the bottom. She pushed up just a little and my cock went between her breasts. She kissed around my stomach. Meanwhile I can see and feel that soft skin rubbing against me. “God, Kristin.

She looked down like she didn’t know what I was seeing. The light touch of her tongue circling the head of my cock had me groaning. My hands pulled at hers, squeezing her, silently begging for more. I closed my eyes as I got what I’d begged for. She scooted down the bed and licked the length of me. Kept them closed as she continued to kiss, lick, and finally suck me. 

“You’re very noisy, Nathan.”

“Do you want me to be quiet?” Please, oh please, let her say no, because I didn’t think I could manage.

“No.” 

With that she sucked me deep and hard. Gone was anything anywhere close to soft. Whispery kisses gave way to fast and hard. I wasn’t sure which I liked more, but I was sure I didn’t care. I pulled on her hands and thrust into her mouth. Felt so amazingly good. 

When she let go of my cock she kissed and bit her way up. This kiss was bruising, aggressive. I could feel her wet against my cock, “Fuck me.” It wasn’t a request.

She moved around a bit, getting me where I needed to be. I felt my way and pushed into her. She sat up and settled us together. Her eyes were closed, “Nathan, you feel so damn good. The way you fill me.” She smirked as she opened her eyes and began to ride me. Hard. Our joined hands served as leverage and she moved fast. I thrust up into her, rocking us both. I almost felt sorry for whoever was in the room next door. Almost. We were loud. It was so good. 

“Nathan, I’m going to come.”

“Yeah? Come on. I’ll be ready. Fuck, Kris.” I knew the second I saw that look on her face I’d be done for.

“Oh god, Nathan, so good.” 

A few more minutes of loud fucking and she threw her head back, her hands tightening on mine. She got tighter around my cock and a few thrusts later I joined her. It was suddenly very quiet. She collapsed on top of me, letting go of my hands, which I quickly put around her. I wanted the feel of her pressed against me. Wanted sweat coated skin tight together. I could feel her breath against my neck. This was heaven.

Eventually she nuzzled her face closer and kissed my neck, “Mmm, I love making love with you.”

That made me shiver. I turned my head and kissed the side of her face, “That didn’t go as expected.”

She put her hand on my chest and propped her chin there, looking at me, “Explain?”

I pressed my lips to hers first, “Started out soft. I expected you take me very slow and gentle.” We both laughed. “Then something snapped.”

“Did you ever see those tootsie pop commercials with the owl and the little boy?”

I pursed my lips and shook my head, “Might be an American thing.”

“It’s a drawing, kind of a cartoon commercial. The little boy walks up to the wise old owl and asks how many licks to get to the center of a tootsie pop. The owl unwraps one and starts licking. One, two, three . . . crunch. Then the tag line ‘the world may never know’.”

My face was very squinty, “Am I the tootsie pop in this story?” She nodded and raised her eyebrows. “I’m not sure if I’m flattered or horrified.”

She scooted up me a bit and kissed me slowly and with much feeling, “You’re too good. I wanted to take my time and take you gently,” she smiled at the use of my words, “but then I just had to have you. Immediately.”

Yeah, I was gonna go with flattered.


	2. Chapter 2

~*~Kristin~*~

It was afternoon when we ventured out of the room. Wasn’t a reason to leave. Everything I wanted was in there. Still it was a gorgeous day and who knew the next day off they’d get with a pool and drink service. Nathan took my hand as we left the room. In the elevator he held it to his lips in a constant kiss, placing a quick wet one on it before dropping our hands between us when the doors opened. I was happy. So very happy.

Out by the pool Jay and Siva were holding court in the same cabana as yesterday. There was an excited murmur of my baby’s name and the girls shifted attention to us. 

Jay pounded his fist and stomped his foot, “Dammit, I had that we wouldn’t see you two all day.”

The girls laughed.

I put my hand on Jay’s face, kissing his cheek, “Sorry.”

He wrapped his long arms around me, picking me up off the ground, “Saw the tweets. So glad you’re back with us.”

From behind me I heard Nathan’s voice, “Me. She’s back with me.”

Jay let go and I smiled at him right as Siva hugged me and waved him off, “You. Us. Whatever. Back is important.”

When Siva let me go Nathan pulled me close, “No, not whatever. Back with me.”

I laughed and kissed his neck, “You have fans. I’m hot, going to dangle in the pool.”

I started walking away, but he pulled me back, putting his hands on my face, “I love you.” He kissed me before I could say it back. “I’ll be there in a bit.”

I dropped our stuff by a chair, took off my cover up, and sat on the edge of the pool leaning back on my hands. They sun on my face felt good and I was so relaxed. A night of good sex would do that. It wasn’t long before I had company.

“Can we sit with you?"

A group of three that I remembered from the club last night. “Sure.” I waited for them to sit down, two on one side and one on the other, “Have fun last night?”

“It was a great night.”

I looked around the pool, “Where are Tom and Max?”

“Playing golf. We thought you two had gone off somewhere too.” There was the slightest smile.

I laughed loudly, “No, you didn’t.” Conversation switched to where they were from, how many shows they’d been to, and their favorite moments. I liked hearing stories almost as much as Nathan did. I shared some of my own. 

We were laughing when Nathan showed up, “Will I be embarrassed by what you’re laughing at?”

I looked up, “Baby, what doesn’t embarrass you?”

He raised his eyebrows, “This is a good point.” He looked at the lone girl on my right, “Can I squeeze in?” She scooted over and he threw his shirt on our chair. Ha, her lucky day. “It’s hot here. And don’t tell me about dry heat. It’s still heat.”

They talked to him and I added in bits from our conversation. The entire time he held my hand playing with my fingers. The girl beside him got brave, “Everything’s alright? Back together and all? Happily ever after.”

Nathan put his arm around her, “Absolutely. I won’t be stupid again, she’s my everything.”

“I’m glad. I like you happy and in love.”

Boy, was she hitting the jack pot. He dropped my hand and wrapped her in a hug, kissing her cheek, “Thank you. I am both.” With that he slipped into the water and backed up between my legs, “Come on, let’s go for a swim.”

I slid down onto his back and put my arms around my neck, “Where we going?”

“Exploring. Surely there’s a secret hiding spot in this expansive pool where I can get some kisses.” I bowed my head and kissed his neck. “Umm, yeah, like that only with more tongue.” I obeyed and felt his shudder. “Aha, a waterfall.”

I looked over, “I love waterfalls.”

He steered us over to it. I wouldn’t call this privacy, but it was a little more secluded. Too deep for little kids and right now we were alone. He let go of my legs, turned, and was on me in a second. “I missed you.” His lips were soft but I could feel the urgency he was holding back. “I didn’t know you liked waterfalls.”

“Mmm,” hard to think with him doing what he’s doing. “Love them. I want to swim where it lands and make love to you under it.”

He pulled away and looked at me, “You’ve put some thought into this.” I nodded. “Make love . . . to me . . . under a waterfall. I can’t feel my arms anymore.”

I kissed him, “I spend a lot of time thinking about you.”

“I’m an incredibly lucky man.” He picked me up then let me slide down him to meet his lips. “I’ll be researching waterfalls.”

That night we went to dinner then back to the room to watch a movie. It was a calm night just being together. I lost him about two thirds of the way through the film. I felt the change and couldn’t explain it. When he’s thinking too much he feels different. I wasn’t worried about us, but there was something going on with him. When the movie was over I moved from where I was laying against him and pulled him off the couch. I kissed him, “Nathan, make love to me.”

He smiled slowly, “I can do that.”

 

~*~Nathan~*~

I’m moody. I get it. I over think, I get lost, and I get moody. Luckily, she knows this too. She knows when to let me work through it and when to step in. Right now she’s letting me work through it. I think. I hope that’s it and not that she’s missed the signs. Fuck, welcome to my over thinking.

Making love distracted me. That was good. Very good. I played in her hair until she fell asleep then drifted off myself. We were up early the next day and loaded up the bus for a five hour drive. We checked into the hotel and had two hours before we needed to head to the venue. Kristin ducked in the bathroom and I went for the couch, clicking to a sports channel to see the scores. A few minutes later she walked in front of me, took the remote and tossed it, pushed my shoulders back, and crawled on my lap. I rested my hands on her hips, “How is my beautiful lover?”

“She is fine and what is my gorgeous boyfriend so preoccupied with?”

I smiled, “Noticed, did you?”

She ran her fingers through my hair, “I have. Times up, you’re not getting over it.” She kissed me softly, “What’s up, poppet?”

Where did she get these names? “I love you more than you can possible imagine. I missed you every single day you were away. I missed seeing you, hearing your voice, talking to you, kissing you, touching you. Every day. The lads were less than sympathetic because I’d done this to myself.”

She interrupted with a touch, “Doesn’t mean you still didn’t hurt.”

“Exactly. When I realized how badly I screwed up and wanted to get you back that’s all I could think about. I’d do whatever it took to get you to forgive me.” I kissed her, “Because I hurt you.”

“We’ve talked about this, baby. I forgive you.”

I knew this. I knew the words and the look in her eyes made it very clear. “I know, but I haven’t figured out how to forgive myself yet.”

Her face softened, her shoulders dropping, and she frowned, “Always so hard on yourself.” She knows me well. She turned her head to the side, “And insecure. What are you afraid of, Nathan?”

I leaned back on the couch, sinking deeper, “Nothing you need to be bothered with.”

“You love me, right?” I nodded. “I love you too. I forgive you and will be with you forever.” 

That made me smile, “I want that.”

“If it bothers you, it bothers me. I’d like to help you with whatever’s going on.”

I sighed. Do I listen to what Max said and deal with my own shit, or do I let the woman I love know what I’m most afraid of? Put like that it was an easy decision. I took her hands and held them against my chest, “I need you to understand that this has nothing to do with you. This is me. Part of me doesn’t want to say anything because I don’t want to hurt you again. Completely about me, you’ve done absolutely nothing. I feel guilty and it’s fucking with me.”

“Sweetie,” she took one of her hands back and laid it on my cheek. This is why I should tell her. The way she looks at me, comforts me, loves me. I need her. “what have you done to yourself?”

I laughed because she’s right. What have I done to myself? I took a deep breath and let it go. “What if you really don’t forgive me? What if you realize you’re still angry and decide you don’t want me anymore? What if you’re getting closer only to leave me in a hotel room when I think everything is fine? Like I did you.”

Somewhere in this I must have started crying. I only knew this because she wiped my cheeks with her thumbs before holding me. “Oh Nathan.” 

I held tight to her, “I’m sorry. Please don’t be angry with me. I know that’s not how you are. I promise, I know that.” Please, please, please, don’t let her be angry.

“Do I look angry?” She’d backed away and had her hands on my face. I shook my head. “I’m not angry. You know I’m not that thin skinned and I know you know me better than that.”

“I do. I just can’t shake it, Kris. I’m deliriously happy, except for this little piece that feels so guilty and then I try to make that stop and then I’m wondering all those stupid things. And it’s not about me, this shouldn’t be about me. I need to be reassuring you that I’m not a complete dick and I won’t do anything like that again. Not you helping me deal with my guilt.”

She made a loud buzzer noise, “Wrong!”

That made me laugh, “What?”

I loved the sound of her laughter. “You’re wrong. Well, you’re right, but you’re wrong. Yes, you should be taking care of me, but you’ve done that. I’m ok. Now it’s my turn to take care of you, because you’re not.” She kissed me long and intense. “We’re in this together, baby boy.”

My most favorite of all nicknames. “What have I done to deserve you?” 

She smirked, “It’s the kissing.”

“The kissing?”

“Ok, there’s the bits where you treat me incredibly, make me laugh, and are an amazingly kind person. But mostly it’s the kissing.”

I frowned, “Not that long ago I didn’t treat you so well, I made you cry, and was very unkind. How do I get past that?”

She kissed me again, “Time. It’s always easier to forgive someone else. Forgiving yourself takes longer. In the meantime, keep up with the kissing.”

I kissed her once. “I love you so very much.” Her smile made me so warm. “I need to get back to the kissing.”

Talking this through made me feel better. I don’t know that it made the guilt less, but I didn’t feel alone in it and I didn’t feel like I was hiding something from her. Her acceptance got right back to how she loves even the parts of me that I don’t like. My mood was better, but my thoughts were still preoccupied. I’d fought to get her back and now I needed to prove I deserved her. Prove to me, not her. Don’t quite know how to do that. I was hoping that something would come to me.

After the meet and greet we hit catering. The girls had run off somewhere. Can’t blame them. Dressing rooms are boring and we’re entertaining. More fun to wander a bit than sit in the dressing room while we were gone. They came tripping back into the room laughing. Kelsey was nearly in tears, “There are five girls out there with homemade t-shirts. All five of your names are on the back, with one circled.”

Nareesha took over, “The front of the shirts say “I want to fuck . . .””

Kristin shook her head and fell on the couch with the other two, “They can’t be sixteen.”

Max wanted details on how hot his was. Jay pondered where their parents were. I watched my girlfriend having fun with my friends. A thought intruded my happiness. This almost didn’t happen. It couldn’t have been fifteen seconds into that before I heard my name. I snapped out of it, “Yes, love?”

Kristin was digging in her purse, “I bought you something.”

“A prezzie?” I smiled with excitement.

“Catch!”

Something came flying at me and I caught it against my chest. I pulled my hands away and looked. I laughed loud and hard. Kristin had bought me a cherry tootsie pop.


	3. Chapter 3

I Was Dumped By Nathan Sykes Whore!  
By Mitchel Rabold

When chef/owner Eric Riley of “Eric’s Bistro” met Kristin Davenport he knew nothing of her famous boyband boyfriend. 

Eric spoke exclusively to us at PopGossip. In his upscale Buckhead restaurant he makes it a habit of visiting with patrons. One weekend he came upon a table of friends. “She was gorgeous. Is gorgeous. But there was something else about her. A confidence that was so damn sexy.” He gave the table and her a little special attention, sending over items he was considering for inclusion on a new menu. “I went back to check on them and knelt down next to her intentionally. She loved the food and touched my arm as she spoke. There was something in her touch that sent a shiver through me.” Light flirting went on while he talked with the table, neglecting his other duties. After they paid their bill he went back and invited her to stay around and have a drink with him. “She shot me down. I was heartbroken, but she told me where they were going and said I should feel free to try and find her.”

Eric took up the challenge and as soon as he could get away he headed over to one of Atlanta’s best hot spots. She wasn’t hard to find and soon enough he’d joined in with her group of friends. “No man likes to dance, but when a hot blonde in a little black dress asks . . . well, I’m not stupid.” The pair alternated between dancing and getting to know one another over drinks. As much as you can in a loud club anyway. “I liked that she wasn’t coy. She didn’t act shy and embarrassed, but she wasn’t aggressive either. Never did I doubt exactly where I stood and where this was going.

“The sex was amazing!” Eric took Kristin back to his place near the restaurant. Neither were into conversation when they got there and everything needing to be said took place in his bedroom. “Owning my own restaurant I don’t hurt for company. She’s not the most beautiful or have the best body of any woman I’ve been with, but she was definitely the best lay. Many women get self conscious going home with a man so quickly, but not Kristin. That self confidence and sexiness never wavered. She was into everything we did. And we did everything.” He was more than pleased that the way she moved on the dance floor carried over to the bedroom. “The way she moved was incredible, we went at it all night.”

The next morning Kristin went home and Eric went back to work. “All I could think about was her. Not just the sex, but I wanted to get to know her to see if there could be something there. Something more. So I waited a couple of days, sent her flowers to work, and asked her to dinner.” Lucky for him she accepted, or maybe not so lucky. “We met there and she was just as beautiful as I remembered. She is smart and funny. She teaches engineering and psychology at a local high school. Lucky boys in that class.” Eric went on to tell us how the conversation stayed lively and never lulled, until dessert was over. “I didn’t know where to go next. I didn’t want the date to end, but I didn’t want to go to a noisy club again either. She suggested we go back to my place.”

For the next month the couple spent weekends holed up in his place enjoying each other. “I got off work late and she went in early so weeknights didn’t work for us. We’d text or call. It seemed pretty clear that we were both having fun getting to know each other. I liked her. Her father was a chef so she understood the pressures I was under and appreciated good food. She was easy to talk to and made me laugh. Combine that with the best sex of my life and I was in.”

Kristin never mentioned her ex-boyfriend. Kristin had met the youngest member of The Wanted after a concert and they two had become inseparable, him even living with her in Atlanta after his possibly career ending surgery. A quick search of Twitter showed they’d broken up two months prior to Eric and Kristin’s meeting. Nathan simply tweeted, “Single again.”

“I was completely in the dark. I don’t follow pop music, certainly not boybands. Apparently they had been seen a lot around Atlanta. Some of my friends knew and just assumed I did. Not that it would have changed anything.” The first time he knew of Nathan was when The Wanted played Atlanta. “Monday night I asked her over to come to the restaurant Thursday. I was previewing some new items. She said she was taking some students to a concert. I tried to invite myself and she acted strange and asked to meet me after work. One of the perks of being an owner is you can cut out early if you need too. I don’t do that often, but she seemed upset. We met at my place.” Kristin gave him the condensed version and that Nathan had promised to introduce a couple of her students to the others. She was taking them to the show, but wasn’t sure she’d stay. “She wouldn’t tell me any details, but from what she did say it was clear that he’d broken her heart. She missed the other guys in the group, but didn’t want to see him. She wasn’t willing to break the promise Nathan had made to the girls. I was happy when she asked me to meet up with her and the other guys after the show. That night we made love, really made love, and I knew I was falling in love with her.”

Kristin changed her mind and attended the concert. There were pictures of her in the balcony and one’s of Nathan looking up there. There were no sightings of them together and apparently not any interaction that Nathan liked because he tweeted “massive mistake”. Eric met up with the others and Kristin. “Kristin was definitely shaken. I hugged and kissed her then met the guys. They were great and we had a fun night. She went back to her apartment with them then we spent the weekend at mine. Everything seemed fine the next week.”

But Eric was wrong. “Kristin went away for the weekend. I didn’t think anything about it. When she got back Sunday we met for drinks. Something was obviously wrong.” What he’d thought was her going away with friends was really her flying out to spend the weekend with Nathan. “I didn’t have any claims to her. We weren’t exclusive and I hadn’t told her how I was starting to feel about her. He’d asked her to come and talk. She didn’t tell me where she was going because she didn’t know if anything would come of it. I got angry. She’d run off to fuck her ex-boyfriend. She told me she hadn’t slept with him. I asked if I factored into the decision. She said I did, but when she explained it wasn’t the way I wanted. She was going to try and make it work with him, she wasn’t sure, but she wanted to try. They hadn’t slept together and part of that was me. She couldn’t give herself to him with me back home. Even though we hadn’t talked about not seeing anyone else it didn’t feel right to her.” That only made him angrier. “It got ugly. I said horrible things to her. I understood why she’d been such a good lay, all the practice. I told her she was nothing more than a groupie who’d wind up used up while he moved on to someone younger. That the only reason he wanted her back was their fans didn’t fuck as well as she did. She never fought back, never said anything in her defense. At the time I thought it was because she knew all the things I was saying were true. Now I think it’s because she was letting me get it out and didn’t care what I thought of her. I told her to go back to being Nathan’s whore and stormed out.”

Kristin may not have know what she wanted then, but from the pictures and tweets coming out of Las Vegas she’s figured it out. “Now I know more about one boy band than I care to admit. I’ve seen pictures of her with him. She looks happy. I guess that should be enough. I wish I could say they look good together. I’m ashamed to admit how jealous I am. He looks at her the way I was starting to feel. I hope he realizes what an incredibly lucky man he is.” 

In more ways than one it seems. Now we know what’s behind that smile and who’s the best laid boy in The Wanted.

 

~*~Nathan~*~

We were all gathering in Max’s room. Kristin had run back to our room to get her phone and I went on. I opened the door to see all of them gathered around Max’s laptop and Max saying, “I argue that last one.”

“What do you argue?” They all turned looking guilty and Max slammed his laptop. “What?”

Jay pulled a face, “Could you possibly trust us that you don’t want to know and just go on being deliriously happy?”

I thought for a second, “Yeah, I can do that.” 

We started talking about the next few days and just when I was beginning to get concerned Kristin burst through the door. She looked furious. They all looked at her like they knew something I didn’t.

Jay cringed, “There goes that.”

I’d never seen her so angry. Thank fuck. She looked at each of them, finally me, then at the phone her hand. “That mother fucker!” She threw her phone, shattering the mirror above the dresser.

I looked around, “Someone want to tell me what’s going on?”


	4. Chapter 4

~*~Nathan~*~

No one was paying any attention to me. They were all looking at Kristin. She glanced at the laptop then to Max, “You’ve seen it?”

Max nodded, “Closed the laptop when he got here. Hoping you hadn’t seen it either.”

“Lindsey texted me.” She came over to where we were, walking around the broken glass. Jay moved and she sat in the chair across from where I was. 

I really didn’t like that she’d chosen to sit away from me, “Someone really needs to tell me what the fuck is going on that has her breaking mirrors and sitting across the room.”

Max leaned forward and opened the laptop, “Here.”

I looked down and read the headline. I was confused, “What the fuck is this? Someone’s idea of a joke?” No one said anything so I kept reading. The more I read the more furious I became. By the time I finished I wanted to break something too. I sat there quietly for a minute, looking back over the article. I yelled, “You’ve got to be fucking kidding me! We’ve been back together for like a minute and some bloody fucking cunt sells a story to some gossip site I’ve never even heard of!” 

“Nathan, I’m sorry.” 

I stepped over the table to get to her. I fell to my knees in front of her and brought her to me, “You’ve got nothing to be sorry for. I’m sorry he did this to you.” I moved away long enough to kiss her then pulled her back against me.

Max spoke from behind me, “He didn’t seem like an asshole when we met him.”

“You’re a shit judge of character, mate.”

That made Kristin laugh, “Me too then. I didn’t think he was an ass.” I sat on the floor at her feet, resting my arm across her legs. “I knew he was pissed at me, but this is a little much. It’s just so rude. I went to him after seeing you.” She chuckled, “Well, you read what happened. I never lied or promised him anything. I ended it with him before getting back with you.”

I remembered her telling me about that night. She’d been nothing but respectful. I didn’t want to go into that here in front of everyone. I took her hand and kissed it.

Max was scrolling through the page. He snorted, “If you’re a whore what the hell does that make me?”

She laughed again. I’d thank Max for doing that later. “No shit! I’m in good company.”

Kelsey smiled, “Yes, you are.” She pulled out her phone.

Tom looked over her shoulder, “What are you doing?”

“Changing my twitter name to Tom’s whore.” 

Everyone in the room dove for their phones. Except Kris as hers was smashed, she took to Max’s laptop.

@TomsWhore: How is everyone this evening? Beautiful night with my friends.  
@NareeshasWhore: Who’s ready for the gig?  
@SivasWhore: Gonna be a good one. Everyone back where they belong.  
@KelseysWhore: Lots of anger to work off. Attack one, get us all. Especially one of the ladies.  
@EverybodysWhore: Some words should never be used or stories be sold. So angry I’ve pulled out all me hair.  
@YourWhore: Words only have the meaning we give them, the negative connotation we support. This one is now meaningless.   
@NathansWhore: There are much worse things I could be.   
@KristinsWhore: A title I wear proudly. Karma will take care of that fucking twat for his rudeness and indiscreet words against the woman I adore.   
@KevTheBeerWhore: Stop fucking around on twitter and get ready, you fuck ups!

Kevin showed up a few minutes later, “You lot are a bunch of idiots, but I gotta love the way you band together.” 

We loaded into the van and got to the venue for sound check, then rushed off to the radio meet and greet. We were barely back in the dressing room before Kevin told the girls it was time for them to head out. I grabbed Kristin, “You a’right?”

She nodded, “I’m pissed. I’m pissed at him and I’m pissed because I trashed my phone.”

I kissed her, “We’ll get you a new one. I love you.”

She curled up against me, “I love you too.”

Once the girls were out of the room I let out a very loud and long string of curse words, “What a bloody fucking wanker! I am furious. Absolutely furious. I get that he’s upset, I get the wants to strike out, but what in the actual fuck? He says they weren’t exclusive and even if they were she didn’t cheat on him. She told him, she fucking told him, she doesn’t deserve this fuckery. Oh god, I want to punch him in the throat.” I pulled up the article on my phone, looking at the pictures. There was one of him outside the restaurant, one of them together inside, and one selfie that he’d taken of them. “Bastard needs to get his hands off her.”

Jay laughed, “And there’s the jealousy!”

It was ridiculous. Still the thought of him touching her made my blood boil. “Good thing we’re on the other side of the country or the next headline would read “Jealous Boybander Goes Bat Shit Crazy on Restaurant Owner.””

 

~*~Kristin~*~

I tried to let it go and enjoy the show. I was unsuccessful. Some songs went by and I completely missed them. Something happened that had everyone laughing and I have no idea what. I was glad we’d stayed to the side of the stage tonight. I pulled Kelsey to the side and asked her to tell Nathan I’d gone back to the room. My head was splitting open with a headache. Pure tension. All I wanted was quiet dark room to lie in.

Sometime later I heard Nathan open the door. He put down his back pack quietly. I smiled, “I’m awake.”

The bed dipped and he curled himself around me. I raised my head so he could slide his arm under it, his other arm folding around me, “Someone once told me that anger is a secondary emotion. There’s always something else under it.”

I smiled with him giving me back my words, “What’s under your anger, Nathan?”

He kissed my neck, “Nothing, mine’s pure and pristine anger. How about you?”

“My feelings are hurt.”

“I’d imagine they are.”

I wiggled around to my back where I could see him. He stayed on his side, looking down on me, one hand on my stomach. “There’s really nothing all that horrible in the article. Not crazy about how I come off looking like a slut that first night, but overall he looks a lot more like a douche bag.”

Nathan laughed, “Yeah, I’m not crazy about that bit either.”

“There’s nothing in there I’m ashamed of. Nothing I didn’t tell you.”

“I knew he’d gotten angry.”

“I didn’t tell you what he’d said because like he’d said, he was hurt and angry. It didn’t cost me anything to sit there and let him have a go at me. I wasn’t going to see him again, so I didn’t care.” I put my hand over his, “I didn’t know he was in love with me.”

Nathan snorted, “I’m not buying that bit. He threw that in for sympathy. If he was in love with you he wouldn’t have done this. This isn’t how you treat someone you love.” He kissed me with a smile. “Some might buy the I was in love and she dumped me for her ex, oh poor pitiful me schtick. Nope, he’s an attention seeking asshole. You take out the I was falling in love bullshit and he just looks like a vengeful mean twat.” 

God, how I loved this man. Still, he was a man. One who’d just read a little too much information about his girlfriend when they weren’t together. “We didn’t do everything.”

He shook his head with a frown, “Not my business, Kristin. We weren’t together.”

“He made it your business when he announced to the world I was the best lay he’d ever had.” He winced at the words. “I know you don’t like thinking of me with anyone else.”

“No, I don’t. I know there was before me and I knew there’d be after me. Not going to lie, makes me ragefully jealous to think of him getting a special blow job.”

I pulled him down for a kiss and spoke against his lips, “No special blow job.”

He cocked his head, “Really?”

“Ex-husband and you. Ex-husband didn’t like.”

“Crazy bastard.”

I laughed, “It was a failed experiment. A lot of things are only you.”

He grinned dirtily, “Now that I like.” 

Every man likes to be the only one. “The only thing special about Eric was that he was after you.”

That got me a definitely special Nathan kiss. “I want to beat the shit out him. I don’t like him treating you this way. I really really don’t like him calling you a whore and a groupie. You’ve never been either. Men who call women who enjoy sex whores are insecure pricks. I want to beat the shit out of him and hold and protect you until this blows over. You’re mine and I can’t stand anyone hurting you.”

He’d succeeded in making my headache and the tension go away. “Laying here talking with you makes it better. You make everything better.”

“Good.” He pressed me into the bed and kissed me. “I love you, Kristin.”

“I love you too.” I wrapped my leg around him, wanting to feel him warm against me. 

He backed away with a strange expression on his face, “Kris,” he was very serious, “you know there’s not going to be anyone after me again. Ever.”

I nodded slowly and was his whore . . . again.


	5. Chapter 5

~*~Nathan~*~

I couldn’t sleep. I’d doze off only to wake up an hour later. I was worried about this becoming bigger. Day one it’s some obscure wanna be gossip site, but by day two other sites have picked it up. We may have made light of it and Kristin and I talked it through last night, but it bothered her. I’m doubly bothered. Bothered in general then bothered by her being bothered. Curiosity got the best of me and I grabbed my phone.

There it was all over my alerts and twitter. Other gossip sites, twitter updates, and radio stations. Lovely. I can’t fix this, which pisses me off. I can’t make it go away and it’s not a pack of lies I can fight against. Then I got an idea.

I threw on clothes and took off for downstairs. I needed privacy and a good mobile signal. Luckily no one was in the exercise room. I found a DJ I knew and called the radio station. We hit a lot of radio early on. This was working for me as I called Jackson. His station had tweeted the article too. Didn’t take a minute for me to be put through.

“Nathan, mate, I’m sorry.”

“Thanks, mate.” He was my age and was just a runner when we started. We’d kind of grown into this.

“Are you calling in to talk about that article?”

“Trusting you not to be a twat.”

“No worries. Give me five minutes.” A bit quicker and I heard his radio voice, “I’ve got Nathan of The Wanted on the line. How’s it going in the states, mate?”

“Good. Gigs are great. Fans are amazing and I got my girl back. Doesn’t get better.”

He laughed, “You were an idiot to let her go.”

“Don’t I know it. Won’t make that mistake again.”

“Obviously we’ve seen the article. How’d that go over there?”

“Not so well.” We both laughed, “It was completely uncalled for. I’ve yet to figure out the point of it.”

“Well, sex sells.”

“Absolutely. The sex bits were thrown in to keep attention to an otherwise non-existent story. We broke up. She dated him. I wanted her back. She ended it with him. We’re back together.”

“Yeah, not much of a story there. Kristin even did it in the right order and the man sold her out.”

“Terribly hurtful.” I wanted to call his “manhood” into question, but my plan had been to go on record not to cause more drama.

“And you get to read about your girl having sex with another man. No man wants to admit that happens.”

This is why I’d called Jackson. Like minds. “Of course not, but at the end of the day that was just to sell the story. It was rude and indiscreet.”

He got the idea, “So you won’t be commenting on how good the sex really is.”

“Exactly.”

“We’ll just say you have no complaints.”

That was awesome, “None at all! I hope he got what he wanted. Whatever that was.”

“Not going to break you two up so he can get the girl back. Selling sex stories rarely does that.”

“Not in this lifetime. If I’m honest, it only brings us closer. If he wanted to hurt her feelings he succeeded, but I am more than capable of taking care of her. Turns out I’m a very protective boyfriend.”

“Maybe you should thank him.”

I laughed loudly, “No.”

Jackson laughed with me, “Nathan, thanks for chatting with us. Have fun and give your beautiful girlfriend a kiss from me.”

“That I’ll definitely do. Thanks, Jackson.”

He took me off air, “Do what you needed?”

“Yes, thank you again.”

“No problem, works for me too.”

I walked back to our room feeling very protective and possessive. Not that I needed to prove she was mine, stake a claim, but more that I needed her to know she’s mine. This bullshit was just that. I love her and want her no matter what that asshole (or any other) would say they did. After how I treated her, leaving the way I did, she’d be well within her rights to doubt me. This came before I had time to prove myself to her, that I deserved her. Maybe this gave me the way.

I stripped off and crawled back into bed, gathering her against me. Kristin snuggled in and that need to protect and possessiveness got worse.

 

~*~Kristin~*~

I’d woken up and Nathan wasn’t in bed. It’s not like him to leave the room in the middle of the night. It made me nervous. I wish it didn’t, but it did. I really had forgiven him. I trusted and loved him. Apparently, I wasn’t completely over it though because him not being in bed freaked me out a little. He'd said he didn't care about the article and about Eric, but what if he'd changed his mind? I didn't really think he had, but I was a scared. I breathed a little easier once he came back to the room. I lay in the dark watching for any sign that something was wrong. He stripped down to nothing and climbed back in bed. Naked generally meant nothing was wrong. I snuggled up close to him and he hugged me tight, "Everything alright?" I tried to hide the fear in my voice.

"Yes, just making a phone call."

"In the middle of the night?" He was threading my hair through his fingers.

"Not in the middle of the night everywhere. It's quite early in London." He kissed me, "You woke up while I was away?"

"Yeah."

"I'm sorry, Kris. Made you a little anxious."

He knew me very well, "A little, but I managed." I laughed it off.

He rolled on top of me, wedging his knees between my legs. He kissed me soundly, "I'm not going far away, love. I called a DJ mate to have my say about that article. I wanted it on the books that it was a non-story as far as I was concerned, you'd handled the situation with respect and kindness, where he'd been disrespectful and rude using sex to sell what amounted to a simple ending. I couldn't allow people to wonder where I stood on this."

The feel of his skin against mine caused a very predictable reaction in my breathing, "Thank you, for standing up for me." He'd done this more than once, but it was always an amazing feeling.

"You're mine and I won't have anyone doubt that." He kissed my lips, then over to my ear, "Especially you."

I pulled away to meet his eyes, "Me?"

"I don't give a fuck what anyone else thinks. Just you. I don't need to say anything for the press, Eric, fans . . . anyone to prove anything. I only care that I prove to you that I'll be there to protect you and be the type of man you'd be proud to call yours."

I smiled and kissed him, "I am."

"Good, because you're mine.” He kissed me softly. "I don't care what you did with anyone else because you're mine." This time he kissed me harder. "There won't be anyone after, because you're mine." This kiss was even rougher and combined with a grind of his hips against me. There was no mistaking the hardness of his cock. "You're mine, Kristin."

Protective was muddled in with possessive. Possessive was doing something different to my Nathan. He didn't have to prove anything to me, but I liked this. There was a determination, a possessiveness in his kiss and the way he moved, the tone of his voice. "Completely yours, Nathan." I pulled his head down to kiss him with the same need that he'd kissed me. He kept me pressed into the bed and his hips moved around where I could feel his cock ready to enter me. I was breathless when I broke from the kiss, "What do you want?" I bit my lip, hoping for what I wanted.

His green eyes were dark with desire, "Last night I wanted to make love" He sucked along my neck then bit my earlobe, pulling away, "I want you to know whose you are. I want to fuck you." Without a seconds pause he slammed inside me. I gasped and screamed at the same time. I dug my nails into his shoulders. He shook my hands away, "Don't touch me. Only one place I want touching, Kris." He pulled out and slammed in again, "Fuck, I love you."

"Make me."

He smirked, obviously understanding, "I'm more than strong enough to hold you down." He pinned my hands to the bed, "I want you to only feel my cock inside you."

Each pounding thrust threatened to leave bruises on my hips and maybe deep inside. I didn't care. He felt so good, even the pain of his hitting bottom felt so good. The look on his face was intense and incredible to watch. "Take what's yours, Nathan." God, if anything that made him take me harder. There was no finesse needed. The sheer intensity and force of him had me so close to my orgasm. I fought against his hands holding me down, "Kiss me, I'm going to come."

He did as I asked. His mouth was barely sealed over mine before I was thrashing below him. I came so hard it hurt. It felt like my orgasm would never stop and I broke from the kiss to breath. I sank into the bed and stopped fighting his hands. I cried out when he ripped his cock from inside me, "Oh god . . ."

He pushed at my shoulder, "Roll over." I did and lifted my ass just enough to beg him to give me back what he'd taken away. He understood, "This what you want back?" He rubbed his cock along me.

"Yes. Take me again."

He slammed home again. This time both of us cried out. He dropped his forehead to my shoulder, "So tight." He began moving slowly, "So fucking tight." He buried his nose against my neck, "Love you so much, Kristin. So fucking much." He buried himself one last time and I felt his teeth against my shoulder. 

When my hips sank to the bed he followed, laying on top of me. He nuzzled against the back of my neck and kissed there softly. I giggled and turned to meet his lips, "You're incredible, Nathan."

He nibbled my earlobe again, "And?"

I smiled and nudged his cheek with my nose, "Mine."


	6. Chapter 6

+~*~Kristin~*~

I woke up with all of Nathan pressed against all of me. One of his arms was my pillow, the other wrapped around me, tucked under my hip. I loved the feel of him naked and not hard pressed against me. Doesn't happen all that often. The not hard part. I shifted just little and his grip on me tightened, "Not asleep?"

"No, you're moving. You woke me up." His voice was gravely and deep with lack of overnight use. 

"I'm so sorry."

"Mmm, s'alright." He rubbed the stubble of his chin against the back of my shoulder. "Need to be up. I have plans."

"Do you now?" The arm I was laying on bent to where he could play with my breast. His hand massaged me a few times before his fingers pulled at my nipple. I moaned softly and wiggled my butt against his now not so soft cock.

"Don't get ahead, love." He pulled his hand from under my hip and slid a finger deep between my legs. "We're not there yet."

"Gonna fill me in on your plans?" I spread my legs and draped the top one back over his legs, giving him room to work.

"Thank you." He kissed below my ear. "Make you come here." He circled over my clit. "Be inside you everywhere. Starting here." A finger slid inside my vagina. "Then here." While he stroked inside me another finger ran around my ass. I felt a rush of warmth between my legs. "Bloody hell, Kris." Apparently he felt my reaction too. "So wet." He pushed his cock against me.

"So hard." I mumbled and worked my hips between that and his fingers. Anal sex had been a first for both of us. That had been some night. The memory alone was enough to make me crave the feel of him. Something that is just us. I don't know if this morning is a continuation of his possessiveness or not and frankly I don't care. Either he's wanting to prove to me that despite some asshole spilling that I was the best lay he's had he still wants me or if it's that after knowing I'd been with someone else he needs to mark his territory. Both are fine by me. 

I feel him shift his hips back enough to let his cock spring between my legs. I instantly miss the feel of his fingers, but I know what he's doing. The head of cock pushes barely inside me. He snaps his hips in short sharp thrusts. Each one designed to hit my G-spot. His fingers returned to making circles on my clit. "Nathan, feels amazing." I turned my head to meet his lips. My body shook with the sear of his kiss.

"I want you exhausted and very satisfied." He kissed me again, "And me too." 

It didn't take long before my first orgasm hit. He held me tight as I shook in his arms, calling his name. Only then did he slide all the way inside me. I let him get in a dozen or so strokes before I rolled away from him. He tried to grab me, but I'd slipped away while he was distracted. Before he could complain I pushed him to his back and kissed the base of his cock, "How close are you?"

He laced his fingers in my hair, "Very."

I swallowed his cock, using the back of my throat to suck the head. His grip on my head tightened and he moaned loudly. Just what I wanted. I backed off to tease the V on the underside and run my tongue along the rim. He pushed my head down his length and controlled the pace and depth. 

"Gonna come. So good, Kris." 

I slid a finger inside his ass and took him deep again, assuring a hard orgasm. I loved to watch him lose control, eyes closed, mouth open in a silent scream, and arching off the bed. While he came down I kissed up his body, laying on top of him. I ran my fingers into his hair, "You do enjoy a good blow job."

He smiled, "Yes, yes, I do. You give great head."

I laughed and kissed him, "Filthy mouth."

"About to be filthier." I squeaked in surprise when he flipped us over. He kissed me hard and I could hear and feel him rustling around in the nightstand. He left the kiss doing a few quick eyebrow raises and moved down between my legs. "Ready for round two and three?"

I shivered, "I love you."

He smiled, "I love you too." 

 

~*~Nathan~*~

The last bit was muffled because my mouth was solidly between her legs. She curled her hips into me. My tongue fucked her, my face buried in her, while my hands were busy with the lube. When done I spread her and my tongue went to work on her clit. Soft little lapping strokes brought it up where I could suck and tease her. When she got past the initial rush and relaxed to enjoy the ride I slid a finger inside her ass. I kept a slow pace getting her off while I prepped her to take me. The first time we'd done this had been amazing. It was a new experience for both of us. A virginity of sorts. I was terrified I'd hurt her, but we'd gone slow and both had an amazing time. Since then we'd figured out what worked for us. Me going down on her while I got her ready worked best. An orgasm made her pussy so tight, but relaxed everything else. So I'd work my fingers inside her until she came then work my cock in. And while a second orgasm usually took a little longer that wasn't the case when we were doing this. She came quick and pushed my head away from her, too sensitive to touch. 

I rolled on the condom and moved up the bed next to her, "How do you want me to take you?"

She opened sex hazed eyes, "Seems like we should continue the theme." She rolled to her stomach and pushed her ass in the air.

It took me a minute, but it had been a "from behind" sort of morning. I moved over her, kissing down her spine, then moving to my knees to push inside her. The tightness felt incredible, different than intercourse. I'd always prefer the other, but this was good. Soon enough we were both fighting for breath and making all those sex noises people make when they're fucking. I grabbed her hips to pull her up more so I could reach around to finger her again. The lube made everything slippery, which was awesome. I stopped and started with her until I was impossibly close. When I pushed her over the edge she took me with her. I loved finishing together. 

I ducked into the bathroom to get rid of the condom then crawled back in bed with my love. We cuddled up and kissed for what felt like forever, but was never long enough. I kept her tight to me, her head tucked under my chin, "This might be the perfect start to the day."

I could feel her smile against my chest, "You're an incredible lover, Nathan."

That made me smile, "I am what you taught me to be." I held no illusions that this wasn't true. I'd lacked alot of finesse and self confidence when we first got together. Now I had absolutely no doubt in what I could do to her. I knew how to turn her inside out in many ways. I also expected what she said next.

"You need to give yourself more credit. You had all the raw talent." She turned her beautiful face up to meet my eyes.

"Yes, but you sorted me out." I kissed her with all the love I felt. "I mean that in more ways than just the sex."

Her fingers on my face sent a shiver through me, or maybe it was seeing the love I felt mirrored in her eyes. "You're the best thing that's ever happened to me, Nathan."

That felt so fucking incredible I wanted to scream, "Thank you." Another long kiss. "You too."

An hour later we were on the bus. Max and Jay were slumped together on the couch. Kris took a seat across from them, "Morning, lovelies." I went to our bunk to put away shit, but could hear them.

Max's voice said, "You're too chipper this morning. What's wrong with you?"

"It's a three orgasm morning. No reason not to smile."

Jay yelled back at me, "You're going to spoil her."

I was walking back up the aisle and saw Kelsey looking at Tom with a raised eyebrow and annoyed look. Tom glared at me, "You're setting the bar way too high for the rest of us."

I sat down next to Kristin, "You'd think after all this time you lot would be adjusted to me, little Nath, having a brilliant sex life."

Max glanced at Jay, "He's right. He's just making up for lost time. All those years he wasn't getting laid well or enough."

Kristin snickered, "You do recall he was nineteen when we got together, right? So there really weren't all than many years to be made up for."

Max looked up with pursed lips, "Maybe that's me then."


	7. Chapter 7

~*~Kristin~*~

It was a day off and Nathan and I were having a nice lie in. The hotel sheets were crisp, but soft and felt good against my skin. So did Nathan. I could only feel his leg against mine. That only meant one thing. He'd been dead tired. I opened an eye to see that he was on his stomach and definitely drooling on the pillow. So fucking cute. It's times like these I get most conflicted in the ongoing debate of cuddle or fuck. I blew a little in his face. He scrunched up and wiggled his nose then was still. It's a cuddle sort of morning. I moved closer, carefully wrapping around him. He didn't even move.

An hour later I woke up when he started moving around, stretching and trying to roll over. I let him and cuddled back in again. He pulled me in closer, "Morning, love."

"Good morning, baby boy."

He smirked, "A'right, what did I do?"

I shook my head, "Just being Nathan."

"I can manage that." He kissed me softly, "What do you want to do today?"

"Have breakfast. I'm ravenous."

He pouted, "But not for me."

I bit his shoulder, "Always for you."

Forty five minutes later we found the others in the restaurant. They must have been ravenous too. For food anyway. I stole bacon off Max's plate with a promise to replace it. As usual it didn't take long before people were talking over each other. Tom and Max were going golfing with Jay tagging along as commentator. Kelsey, Nareesha, and Siva were shopping. Nathan and I decided to tag along with them.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you. I checked last night. We've got a few days off between the last proper gig and that festival things that Scooter signed us up for. Can I go home with you?"

I needed to go home to get different clothes for the trip to England and I needed to check my schedule next year at work. I smiled at him, "Do you still have your key?"

He nodded slowly, "I never took it off my keychain."

"Then you can go home anytime you want."

Tom made a gagging noise, "It's like new relationship sap all over again."

Jay coughed, "Jealous."

"A bit, yes."

Nano dropped into the empty seat, "Good news. Your three days off will be spent in Atlanta."

Max pulled a face and nodded, "I like Atlanta. Good people there."

Nathan glared at Nano, "What has Scooter scheduled us to do?"

"No rest for the wicked. Busy boys is less trouble."

Jay dropped his shoulders with a pout, "But we like trouble." 

They broke into the chorus of a Taylor Swift song before Nano broke in, "Just a visit to a children's hospital and a radio interview."

"That's not fair. Can't very well bitch about that."

"Exactly."

~*~*~

Back home the boys headed to a hotel near my apartment and Nathan and I headed home. I followed him up the walk. He turned his head, "I never thought I'd be back here."

I pinched his ass, "And here you are."

He opened the door and drug our suitcases in, "Home sweet home."

I bit my lip, "Mostly anyway. Your stuff’s gone."

He chuckled, "I guess I deserved that. What happened."

"Bonfire."

 

~*~ Nathan ~*~

I had truly never expected to be here again. Everything I'd thrown away hit me as we headed in. I squashed down a half second of panic. We were fine. Hell, we were better than fine. We were amazing.

“What shall we do tonight?

She pulled me into her arms, kissing me softly, “Find something to cook for dinner, cuddle, make love in our bed.” I started to smile. “Not necessarily in that order.”

~*~*~

The next morning I was due at the radio station at ten, then the children’s hospital at noon. We’d all had a quiet night. That meant two things. One, we were all rested and in good moods. Two, tonight would not be quiet. About two all of our phones went off. This is rarely a good sign. We looked at each other wondering what we’d been caught doing. We all had the same text.

From Kristin: Dinner reservations at 6:00. Eric’s Bistro. Name of Jay George

I smirked and looked at Max, “Glad she did it before I had to. We need to have dinner there.”

Jay scratched his head, “He’s big, but I guess collectively we can take him.”

“Na, it won’t come to that. She just wants him to have to face her.”

“She say that?”

I shook my head, “No, but I know her.”

Max played with my ear, “Of course you do.”

Kristin would be pissed if it turned into a fight. That would give more attention. Us having a civilized dinner would make him have to choose between playing nice and being an ass in his own restaurant. I hoped he had the sense to be uncomfortable. People say things to the media because they are a step removed and don’t see the repercussions of their actions. The lot of us going to dinner there was a definite classy “fuck you, you can’t touch me.”

I’m feeling rather proud of her.

To Kristin: I’m proud of you  
From Kristin: I need for him to see that it didn’t work. I have you and all of the lads.  
To Kristin: Bullies are generally cowards when you stand up to them  
From Kristin: Exactly! I love you  
To Kristin: I love you. See you at 6

I smirked my way through the rest of the day and was still smirking in the cab. We’d barely stepped onto the sidewalk before a girl plowed into Jay, wrapped her legs around him, and was kissing the fuck out of him.

We startled then I saw Kristin. I shook my head, “Lindsey’s here.” That first night I thought Lindsey and Jay might turn into something. They saw each other every few months and never seemed to mind the time apart. They’d never really moved past the sex, but it worked for them. 

Max pouted, “I’m the only one without a date. Don’t you have a friend I can fuck?”

Kristin hugged and kissed me before answering. I liked her priorities. She grabbed a girl who was standing behind us. Long brown hair, brown eyes, fit. She stepped to Max and kissed his cheek, “Do you really think I’d leave you out?” She rubbed his head, “This is Valerie. Date for the night. You two will have to negotiate any fucking.”

Max hugged Kristin, “I love you.” Then he hugged Valerie, “Nice to meet you. Sorry about the rude fucking comment.”

She laughed, “I’ve heard about you and I would expect nothing less.”

“Brilliant.”

We headed into the restaurant with Kristin and I hanging back in the “couple 4” slot. When we got to the table she pointed to a chair and started naming who went where, “Max, Valerie, Tom, Kelsey, Siva, Nareesha, Jay, Lindsay, Nathan.” Max got head of table. I knew she was keeping herself between he and I for support. I love that she has him too.

Tom raised an eyebrow, “Thought this out, have you?”

She raised her eyebrows in return and took her seat. Less than ten seconds later our waitress showed up between Max and Kristin, “Oh shit!” She startled and jumped back a little.

“Hi, Kate.”

“Hey, Kristin.” She was clearly flustered, “Shit. I’m sorry.”

“Nothing for you to apologize for.”

“Yeah, but, yeah, I’m still sorry he did that. It was so many kinds of wrong. I never imagined he was like that.”

Max snorted, “I bet she didn’t either.”

Kate glanced at him then back to Kristin, “I’ve found a different job. I started looking right after that was published. I’ve got three days left. I can’t work for someone who could do that.”

“I hope you got a better job.”

“Definitely. What can I get you all to drink?”

We were well into our first round of beer when Eric showed up at the table. He stood between Kristin and Max too. I had been holding her hand, resting them on the table. I gave her a squeeze when he spoke, “Welcome to Eric’s Bistro.”

Max was quick, “Well, we read in some article that this was a great place to eat.”

Jay spluttered and coughed, “We put it on our must visit list.”

I didn’t even try to disguise my disdain for him. I let go of Kristin’s hand and held it out, “I’m Nathan.”

“Eric.” 

I was slightly offended that he didn’t say it was nice to meet me. Or not. He looked at Kristin, “How are you, Kristin?”

I couldn’t see her expression, but I could see Max’s eyes shifting between the two of them. Kristin’s voice dripped sweetness when she spoke, “Unemployed thanks to you.”

I jumped, “What?”

The others joined in with “What?” and “When?”

She ignored us and stared at him. He closed his eyes for a moment, “I’m very sorry.”

“Seems school boards are ok with dating popstars, but not sex stories by the no one who came after.”

Ouch.

I pulled her hand to my mouth and kissed it, “I’ll just have to start paying you.” I looked at him and said the next words, “You are my whore after all.”

Now he had the decency to look embarrassed. Fucking twat. “I need to get back to the kitchen. I hope you enjoy your meal.”

He walked away and we waited until he was out of hearing range before we broke into laughter and chatter. That led us back to asking what had happened.

“I was barely in the door before the principal asked to see me. Like I said, dating you was fine, but a story about sex was not. Anything with us was just rumors and gossip. Eric said the words. Contracts have a morals clause. The board decided I’d violated it. I got a box and brought my stuff home.”

I pulled her into a hug, “I’m so sorry, baby. So very sorry.”

She nodded into my shoulder, “I’ll be ok.” I kissed her before she sat back into her seat.

Max took the hand I didn’t have, “What next?”

“Get very very drunk and find a not so nice boy to take advantage of me.”

“I think I know just the boy.”


End file.
